


It Came from Tumblr: Harry Potter

by Eternal_Phantom



Series: It Came From Tumblr [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Phantom/pseuds/Eternal_Phantom
Summary: Ficbits and loose chapters focused on Harry Potter
Series: It Came From Tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924756
Kudos: 11





	1. Why Hufflepuff was in last place Harry's first year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather 'Honey' Fairview is a character I made as part of an OC challenge. She's the Honey badger of Hufflepuff and is the reason Hufflepuff is usually in last place for the House cup. 
> 
> Also Snape is a terrible human being and should have been in jail, not teaching children

“Get out.”

The words weren’t entirely expected. It wasn’t unheard of for Snape to dismiss students he wasn’t pleased with. And the small Hufflepuff second year, failing to hold back her tears from the diatribe Snape was aiming at her was certainly in no condition to brew potions But no one expected who the words were from.

Heather Fairview had stood from her seat, her partner frantically trying to get her to sit down. Her scowl was firmly locked on the teacher.

“Excuse me, Miss Fairview?” Snape asked in a silky voice laced with danger.

But Heather didn’t even flinch. She met his gaze evenly. “Did I stutter? Get out. Leave. Am-scray. This is a school. It’s meant for students and teachers. You’re no student and you sure as hell aren’t a teacher.”

The room went dead silent, only the crackle of fires and bubbling of potions made any sound. “50 points from Hufflepuff and detention, Ms. Fairview. Consider yourself lucky it isn’t worse.”

50 points was a strong blow to whatever chances Hufflepuff had at the cup (which were admittedly none, as far as Snape was concerned, his snakes had held it for years.) But whatever reaction he hoped for he didn’t get. Instead Heather picked up her bag and walked over to the crying Matilda. “Let’s get you some air. David, you can work with Carl. Our potion was doing really well, so you would be good.” She helped Matilda pack her things while David looked rapidly from her vacated spot to Heather to the impending eruption of Professor Snape and just shrunk further into his seat.

“Where do you think you’re going Ms. Fairview, Ms. Culliigan? I did not give you permission to leave.” Snape growled. 

Matilda shrunk back, but Heather kept her moving forward. “We’re going somewhere Matilda can regain her composure. And you can take your permission and stuff it.”

“ _Sit down you dunderhead, boorish-”_

Heather merely walked out, dragging Matilda with her. At the last moment she looked back. “Oh, and don’t bother with showing up for my detention, I’m not.”

The last thing she heard as she exited the classroom was a scream of _80 points from Hufflepuff_

~

“H-how are you so c-calm,” Matilda sniffed. The Professor was so angry and they’d lost so many points.

“I’m not,” Heather growled. “I’m furious and if I didn’t leave soon I was going to start throwing things at the pathetic excuse for human excrement.” She let go of Matilda’s arm so she didn’t squeeze it in her anger. “In any muggle institution he would have been sacked for his behavior. I don’t know why he’s so much worse this year, but I am not putting up with it.”

“You’re going to get expelled.” whispered Matilda.

“They’ve got no right expelling me when they won’t sack him,” Heather growled.


	2. Harry Potter and the Demon's Name

Regardless of what Herimone Granger might say, Harry did know a good idea from a bad one. As such, he knew this was a bad idea.

And yet, here he was still contemplating it.

It would be a lie to say it was fine as long as he was the only one Umbitch was targeting, but seeing those marks on the hands of other students felt more horrific. He was somewhat accustomed to being the scapegoat, the one thrust into danger. He was used to adults turning a blind to him being harmed. But the fact that other children were being targeted meant whatever was going on was far worse.

Today he had helped a first year put dittany on a bleeding wound that read “I will not talk back” and something inside him broke. Harry knew he needed help but he was out of people to ask. Dumbledore wouldn’t even look at him, McGonagal just told him to keep his head down, Snape was laughable, and Sirius he was sure would be willing to help, but would do something to somehow get him in even deeper trouble than he was already in.

Out of ideas he’d found himself in front of the Room of Requirement. The place that had allowed him to train others to fight against Voldemort, but not the woman currently hurting them.

_I need help. I need someone to help me_. He’d thought as he passed the spot three times until the door appeared. Upon opening it, though, it had only revealed a small table with a lamp and a note.

It hadn’t seemed like much help, and it wasn’t until he read the note that he’d understood. It contained an incantation to summon something he could only pronounce thanks to his astronomy lessons. The smart thing to do was to put the note back on the table and leave. But that meant things would go on as they had been and Harry couldn’t bring himself to do nothing any more.  
  


“The time is past for being wary.

I pledge myself to something scary.

Your name thrice spoken sets you loose.

Betelgeuse-”

Harry couldn’t tell if it was his imagination or if a thrum of power had gone through the room.  
  


“-Betelgeuse-”

Oh this was not his imagination. There was a power poised, eager to be released. It felt almost sinister and Harry felt his resolve waver. But the image of the first years scared hand gave him a rage that solidified his decision. “ _ **BETELGEUSE!**_ ”

“ _ **SHOWTIME...**_ ”


	3. Harry's And the Demons Name Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore wants to talk to Harry about the spirit haunting Umbridge. Harry is not amused.

It was, perhaps, ironic. Harry had been wanting to talk to the Headmaster since summer, but now that he was in the man’s office, he felt nothing but resentment.

Professor McGonagall was there too, though he honestly didn’t know why. Was she meant to cajole him or advocate for him? He was leaning towards the former. And Snape was there too, because of course he was. At least he had one person there he could trust. The gargoyle had winked at him at the entrance is a way that was becoming very familiar. 

"Harry do you know why I’ve asked you to be here?“ Dumbledore asked, his voice gentle. But Harry was in no mood for gentle. 

“Not at all. Honestly, after the way things have been I’m surprised you wanted to be in the same room as me." 

Snape scowled. "Be silent you arrogant-" 

"When someone asks you a question it’s rude not to answer. I don’t know who taught you manners, but you might want to read some books on the subject, as I suspect they didn’t have the best grasp themself." 

McGonagall looked torn between laughing and scolding him. The ghost-demon-thing invisible to everyone but Harry had no such conflict and was laughing hysterically. 

Snape was turning a shade Harry privately referred to a Vernon Tantrum #6. 

"This is no laughing matter, my boy. Professor Umbridge has been victim to a series of what could generously be called pranks, but would be more accurate to call attacks. Attacks that could bring Ministry attention here in a way we can ill afford.”

Harry fought the bile rising in his throat. “I haven’t gone anywhere near her.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Harry, I know the attacks were carried out by an entity the ghosts know of but won’t name." 

"Dirty Snitches,” Betelgeuse grumbled. 

"I also know that entity has to be invoked. And that you suddenly became more calm right before the attacks started. Harry, I must know what entity you’ve summoned so we can banish it. As well as how you found it in the first place.“

Harry hands tightened into fists. Of course none of them could be bothered to do anything to stop one woman on a power trip from hurting students, but the moment something was politically inconvenient, _then_ they could act. "I merely took your own advice, sir." 

That seemed to take Dumbledore back, "My advice? Harry, my boy, I don’t know what you mean." 

"‘Help will always be available at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.’ You said that in my second year. Well, I asked and Hogwarts gave me a recommendation.“

"You mean to tell me the castle told you how to summon that thing?” Snape sneered. 

"Well, no wonder it didn’t direct me to a teacher.“ Harry responded. "After the wonderful job you did stopping Voldemort from getting the philosophers stone. Oh wait, he got through your traps, that was me who had to face him in one on one fight, since Professor McGonagall didn’t believe us when we told her about the plot we uncovered." 

"Harry,” The rebuke was clear in Dumbledore’s voice. 

"Oh don’t get me started on you, sir. You lured Voldemort into a school full of children, then failed to notice he was on the back of one of your teacher’s heads. You’re supposed to be the most brilliant wizard in the world, but it was a second year girl who figured out Slytherin’s monster was a basilisk and a second year boy who slew it. Me again, by the way. We tried the telling a teacher thing, and almost got obliviated for our troubles. Third year you found out a man jailed illegally was going to be executed. Did you use your power as head of the courts to force a trial? Did you use your years of diplomatic experience from the ICW to talk Fudge down? No, you sent two third years on an illegal time travel journey to try and save him, incidentally sending them into the grounds at night with an unpotioned werewolf and about a hundred dementors.“ 

Snape opened his mouth to roar at the truth he had known, that it was Potter who’d lost him the Order of Merlin, but found himself unable to move. 

_Sorry Slimey, the adults are talking_ a mocking voice laughed in his head.

"And last year. _Last year_ you didn’t realize your _close personal friend_ living in the castle with you was _an impostor_. And because of that Voldemort is back and Cedric is dead. And when the Minister tried to sweep it under the rug, you let him. They called us liars, removed you from your positions, and as far as I can tell you didn’t even _try_ to fight it. Maybe you’re content to wait until Voldemort reveals himself and everyone knows you were right all along, but I can’t sit by while she forces ministry lies on us, actively sabotages our education, and makes students write lines by carving them into their own hands. So I’m going to do something. And if me ending up dead or in Azkaban means less first years go back with permanent scars of her words, then I accept the price. I can’t sit around and wait for children to solve my problems for me.”


	4. Harry Potter and the Demon's Name Part 3

The secondary teachers lounge was rather full for a Friday evening (a new addition to the castle, and one all the teachers conveniently forgot to inform Umbridge of). Most of the Hogwarts faculty was milling about when Minerva swept in and went straight for the liqueur supply. She grabbed a bottle of single malt and was reaching for a shot glass when she seemed to think better of it. Instead she popped the top of the spirit and drank directly from the bottle. 

“ _Minerva_!” Pomona Spout snatched the drink from her hands. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but I refuse to believe the meeting with Mr. Potter and the Headmaster went so poorly as that." 

"It was bad enough” the Transfiguration teacher said mulishly. “Of course meeting might be the wrong word for it. Ambush is more like it." 

"Ambush?” Flitwick felt his curiosity grow, as much he was trying to focus on Minerva’s very out of character near-breakdown. 

“Aye. He had Severus waiting there so they could accuse him of the recent attacks on that wretched toad. Of course Severus stuck to his normal line of accusing and insulting the lad, and no more than that." 

"And that’s what has you so upset?” Pomona asked gently, still keeping the bottle from Minerva’s reach. 

"No, that was the realization that for all my Gryffindor pride I’ve somehow become a bloody coward.“

"If Mr. Potter said anything of the kind, he’s talking out of his arse.” Sinestra said, her lips pursed in disapproval. 

Minerva snorted. “I don’t think the lad said two words to me. No, that realization was mine and mine alone, had it while Harry was raking Albus over the coals.”

“‘E Wouldn’t.“ Hagrid protested. 

"He did and not without cause.” Minerva shot back. “He asked Albus what exactly it was he did to keep the school safe and, reputation aside, the answer was pretty much nothing. And when Albus has been challenged, by Lucius Malfoy three years ago and Fudge this year, he just folds and retreats. It was infuriating, but have any of us done any better?” She gestured around the room. “We knew it was trouble when Albus wanted to hide the stone here, but we did as he asked, even if it didn’t make sense. We knew Slytherin’s creature had killed before, but instead we carried on like nothing was wrong, as it built up a count of victims and nearly killed Miss Weasley. And might I add none of us were any help in stopping it either.” She didn’t bring up two years prior. Sirius’s guilt or innocence and what Albus had or hadn’t done was solely on him.

“Last year we knew something was wrong when Harry was entered into the tournament, but did any of us put any real effort into finding out who had done it, or tried to help the lad? No, we just continued on as a fourteen year old was forced to compete in a blood sport for entertainment, watched a friend die, and was forced to rescue himself from a dark lord after suffering from cruciatus exposure.” She flung up her hands. “I can’t even use the excuse that he doesn’t come to us. He’s asked the faculty for help, and has generally been ignored at best and attacked at worst. I’m supposed to be a Gryffindor, House of the Brave and Noble. But when things got bad I’ve been sitting back with my hands tied while a wee bairn risks his life. Harry told Albus to his face that he felt the need to put himself at risk because he couldn’t bring himself to wait 'around for children to solve his problems for him’. Why does it take a teenager to do what right while I let Albus lead me around like sheep?”

“You’re right,” said Flitwick after a moments thought. “At the very least that we have blindly followed the Headmaster’s lead even when we disagreed with it. Still, I think you’re not giving yourself enough credit. Mr. Potter had been causing you no end of problems his first year, correct?" 

"I hadn’t heard of much trouble,” Septima pointed out, “And I’m sure Severus would have been crowing for days if there had been," 

"There must have something,” Flitwick said, logically. “Minerva wouldn’t have taken four hundred and fifty points from three first years on a first offense, aside from the troll fiasco.” And trying to stop a classmate from doing something exceedingly foolish was hardly something he could fault the boy for.

Luckily the was a chair behind Minerva and she slumped down, a shocked look on her face. 

“Oh, Minerva,” Charity shook her head. 

"I saw them out and about and pulled a Severus and saw James and his little band of miscreants. I didn’t even let him try to explain, just decided on my own what happened based on Neville’s story of a dragon.“ 

Hagrid’s chair suddenly squeaked as he shuffled a bit nervously. 

"Hagrid,” her voice took on a dangerous quality. “Would you perchance know why those three were out that night?" 

Hagrid didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t hard to see the guilt on his face. And it didn’t take long for an answer Minerva never dreamed of to come to mind. "Rubeus Hagrid, was there _actually_ a dragon?" 

"He…he was just a baby.”

If she wasn’t already sitting she would have collapsed in shock. “You had an illegal dragon, involved a number of first years, and then _let them take the fall for you_.” She hissed. Then she stood up and snatched the Malt from Pomona. “Tonight, I am getting drunk. Tomorrow, I’m investigating one of Mr. Potter’s accusations against the Toad. And if it’s true, we’ll need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." 

"But Minerva, the Ministry will-" 

"Let them try,” She hissed. “They are done having their own way and I am **done** relying on children.”

~

“Huh,” Betegeuse said, watching invisibly. “Probably need to get in any licks I can on Umbridge tonight.” Though he would miss making her scream, Harry had given him no shortage of targets to have fun with.


	5. Harry gets raised in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone's done there 'Harry gets raised by someone other than the Dursleys' Pokemon is my happy place, so where better than there

“Hagrid no, that’s a Stufful!”

Hagrid turned his attention from the small bear-like creature he had been about to pick up to the young wizard showing him around Akala Island. "Now ‘Arry, I’m sure this little one don’t mean no harm.“ 

"That’s not it.” Harry’s voice was filled with as much frustration as concern. “Stuffuls and are like Hippogryphs. They’re very proud and react poorly to disrespect. And they consider few things more disrespectful than being touched without permission. " 

Hagrid yanked his hand back. Lots of folk made good creatures out to be far more dangerous than they were, so he rarely paid attention to such warnings. But disrespecting a critter was something he would never do. "Sorry about that, I meant nothing by it.” He apologized, giving the Stufful a bow like he would one of the school Hippogryphs. 

The pink creature seemed to regard him for a moment then made a soft 'Ful’ noise. 

“He’s letting it slide, as long as you don’t try it again.” Harry explained. “It’s actually a big problem with tourists who try to pick them up and get hurt. I’ve known this little guy since he was born and I wouldn’t so much as pet him without express permission.” Which he wouldn’t be asking for today. “Though I hope some Ribombee honey might cheer him up." 

"Stufful!” The little Pokémon bounced up and down. 

“Okay, but we’re saving some for Mama." 

"Mama?” Hagrid asked. Harry had referred to Olivia as his sister after all.

“Bewear, Stufful’s mother.” Harry explained, opening one of his jars and handing it over to the Stufful. "She found me one day when I was in the woods crying. Some of the kids had been teasing me about not having a proper Mom and well…“ He shrugged. "I think she decided she would be my Mom. And trust me, you haven’t seen a 'Mama Bear’ till you’ve met a Bewear. They’re amazing mothers. They don’t have the aversion to touch that Stuffel do, but they have to be careful because they’re so strong they could accidentally hurt people just trying to be friendly."

Hagrid couldn’t help the smile on his face and Harry just talked about Bewear and Stuffel. It did his heart good to see the lad so interested in magical creatures. He only hoped Harry would be taking CoMC in his third year. He’d hate to see that much love and passion wasted.


End file.
